User talk:Bill9929
Welcome to my talk page Please feel free to leave me a message below Here are some reminders about my talk page *Spam is not tollerated on my talkpage or anyone elses talkpage, and it will be removed quickly and will result in a blocking (most likely indefinitely) *Remember to make sections, for example, If you were going to make a section called "Help" you would do Help *If you want to reccomend a category, leave it on ClericofMadness's talk page, I can not accept category requests *If you got kickbanned from chat, check your talk page message to see who kickbanned you, If they didnt leave you a message check the kickban log. Recently i have been getting messages about chat kicks that i did not make. *Please note that i am not a bureaucrat, I can not accept adminship or rollback rights requests *Last thing, PLEASE REMEMBER TO SIGN YOUR POSTS WITH ~~~~, I am tired of people not signing thier posts ARCHIVES: 1 2 ---- Thanks Thanks for that! Nelfen 14:06, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Its time Dude. I was kickbanned WAY longer than 10 minutes MoMo6 00:33, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Me too. I think that was longer than 15 minutes. Why are you still reading my post/contribution 01:05, January 2, 2012 (UTC) If you ever change your current avatar, I will destroy you. Weirdowithcoffee 20:13, January 6, 2012 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" HAI HAI Bill :3 AwesomeSponge 01:27, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Heh, TROLLIN` FOEVAH. wut? Bill9929 (talk) 03:20, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Is it possible that I could be un-banned from chat? I'm terribly sorry about the join flooding, If I am admitted back to chat, I will see to it that it never happens again. Mmandator 03:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello. My name is Weirdowithcoffee. You changed your avatar. Prepare to die. Weirdowithcoffee 22:28, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" Dont Kill Me :O. Kill link instead, he asked me to change my pony icon. Bill9929 (talk) 22:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) i can enter the chat know? Bladethepuppet 17:44, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ??? I said I got a dig bick...you read it wrong did you?MoMo6 00:13, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ...I did :((((((( Mr.Zalgopasta 01:45, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Bill, What you mean? -God 19:47, January 15, 2012 (UTC) hey man, i just wrote an article called the friday ad. i am new to creepypasta and had no idea what Potm stands for, but then i realised it means post of the month. im really sorry i just wanted some good tags and copied it off someone elses. Also im not sure how to add it to the user submissions listings. Can you please help me, thank you very much :) Ah sorry :( -God 20:38, January 20, 2012 (UTC) i did not do anything wrong i swear plz tell me what i did dude plz block this user he vandalized my page CatHouse.exe block him or turn the page to its original version do what you want but that user is a vandal and it should get blocked i hope you answer this message Bladethepuppet 19:14, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Blocked! Bill9929 (talk) 19:41, January 23, 2012 (UTC) So, when am I unkicked from chat? I'm just wondering when, I'm not asking to be unkicked right now or anything. Blaine Earhart 21:16, January 28, 2012 (UTC) YOU DARE VOTE ON MY POLL? I shall... Umm... I don't know, but you shall not enjoy it! AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 22:16, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Why was I kicked? Blaine Earhart 03:07, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Why was I kicked? I wasn't spamming or anything. I was talking about Blue's Clues! Blaine Earhart 03:08, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey....hey...hey Hey...hey....hey Bill...Your an apple! UUUUBBBBOOOOAAAAああああああ 00:25, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Proper Protocol Er...I was just wondering if editing a page simply by removing an extra empty line between two paragraphs when all the others only have one line between them is considered pointsgaming? If it is, I am sorry for doing it once or twice. : [ Admiralsakaruchi 16:28, February 2, 2012 (UTC) can i be unblocked? my connection is going good now Bladethepuppet 02:34, February 3, 2012 (UTC) k, done Bill9929 (talk) 02:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) A Request I would like to request that I be unbanned from chat. It's really not my fault this time. I was having problem with my connection, like the problem Link has with his connection. I honestly did not intend to joinfood or do anything disruptive.Mmandator 09:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I belive that i allready did unban you from chat. I know that join flooding is a technical problem, (we admins have that problem too). I kickbanned you for about a minute to stop the join flooding. Bill9929 (talk) 16:07, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks.Mmandator 16:13, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Any idea as to why I was banned? Just saying. The Age has ended, and a New Age dawns. When the next Elder Scroll is written, YOU will be its scribe. The shape of the future, the fate of the internet. these things now...belong to you. 05:41, February 11, 2012 (UTC) you were banned for join flooding, i have unkicked you Bill9929 (talk) 05:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC)